


Radiant

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [22]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Kyungsoo was over the moon to be taking you on a date, you look radiant to him when you were like this, it was his favorite thing.





	Radiant

The beach whirled by, wind blowing your hair back as you stuck your hand out of the car, closing your eyes and breathing deep in the salty air of the ocean.

The warm breeze on your arm and hand felt so calming, mixed with the air you were at peace, so much so you didn't notice your boyfriend staring at you.

Kyungsoo glanced at you, a small smile spreading across his lips as he focused his gaze back on the road in front of you. 

He knew how much you love the sea and he had been planning this date for a while, but with both of your busy schedules, it made finding the time impossible. 

Turning off at the next exit he drove down to the beach parking lot that was normally packed with people but today was surprisingly empty.

Opening your eyes you glanced around when you felt the car come to a stop, “Hm, not many people today. We got lucky!” you say excitedly as you jump out of the car, resisting the urge to run into the waters as you helped Kyungsoo by caring a blanket and a bag of items for the day's activities.

“I am as well, I hope that doesn't mean a storms coming in,” he worries as he closes the back door to the car, locking it quickly.

“Oh quite worrying Soo, there isn’t a cloud in the sky,” you say as you give him a quick peck on the cheek, walking into the sandy area, looking for a good spot to set up.

“For good reason,” he huffs as he watches you smile at him as you walk ahead of him, your skin glowing in the sun making you look absolutely radiant.

After finding a spot and setting everything out you both sat down to eat, your feet hanging off the blanket as you let your toes dig into the warm sand.

“Mmm Soo this is delicious thank you so much for bringing me here today.” you smile at him, causing his heart to race at your smiles. 

“Your welcome my love,” he whispers as his cheeks heated up to your words.

Laughing you reached over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before noticing it get darker.

Clouds pushed over the sun, causing Kyungsoo to stiffen “no please.”

Chuckling you shove the rest of your food in your mouth, grabbing his hand “let's play in the water for a bit, don't worry about the weather it's just some clouds it will be fine.”  
Glancing at you he nodded, letting you pull him up and towards the water. 

Walking into the water you let the cool water cover your feet and ankles and hummed in content.

“Why do you always look so radiant,” Kyungsoo thinks only to have your eyes open to look at him.

“What did you just say?” you chuckle as you watch his eyes go wide realizing he had said it out loud.

Looking away he mumbles “Nothing,” his hand slipping into grip with yours.

“No tell me soo,” you said as you pulled on your intertwined hands, smiling wide.

Biting his lip he looked back at you taking a deep breath, “I know I don’t say it near enough but you are such a beautiful soul, you are perfect in and out and you are so radiant. You shine so brightly and you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world to have someone like you in my life.” 

By the time he finished speaking his face was red, but his eyes didn’t leave yours as smiled widely.

“Awww Soo!!” you chuckle as you jump on him, the two of you almost falling into the water as he catches you, letting your arms rest around his neck as he put his arms around your waist and held onto you tightly. “I love you Kyungsoo.”

“I love you too,” he mumbled quietly as you both kiss sweetly, laughing as he begins to kiss all over your face, more compliments spilling from his lips.

You both were so caught up in each other, you failed to notice the sprinkles of rain beginning to fall until it became full-on droplets, one falling onto your cheek.

“No!” Kyungsoo grumbled as he looked up at the sky.

“Soo, its okay,” you smile as you grab his chin and bring it back down to look at you. “A little rain never hurt anyone, and it won't ruin how perfect you have made me feel.”


End file.
